


If I Could Fly

by tied_up_like_two_ships



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blood Drinking, Bottom Harry, Bullied Harry, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feminization, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Harry in Panties, Hurt/Comfort, Innocent Harry, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sensitive Harry, Spanking, Top Louis, Vampire AU, Vampire Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tied_up_like_two_ships/pseuds/tied_up_like_two_ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FIRST PART: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4835735/chapters/11075483%22">the blood rushing sweet</a></p><p> </p><p>HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So Long I've Been Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO and MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!! This is a sequel I finally got around to making to [the blood rushing sweet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4835735/chapters/11075483)! (THANK YOU IF YOU READ THAT AND ARE NOW READING THIS!)
> 
> SO! I've decided to make this long, longer than the other one, as I have a lot of ideas going about in my head for this one! :) I can't wait for you guys to read! Let me know what you think please, comments of any kind (no hate though please) are welcome as always!! :D
> 
> ***You do not have to read the other story BUT it will make a lot more sense if you do

    

                   

  

 

 ___+++___

 

Harry sighed as he slipped on his butterfly panties, tucking himself in. Whenever he was feeling especially down he wore them, because they were one of the prettiest and sexiest pair he owned. They surprisingly fit him well, considering a butterfly was cut out at the butt in lace. The lace left a long piece running just at the top of his cheeks and through the tops of the wings, and middle of each bum cheek was left bare, while the rest cupped under his round bottom in beautiful designs. Between the bottom wings was a tiny hole, and he guessed he could finger himself in them if he wanted, but they were so fragile he didn’t want to ruin them so he never tried.

He had all his clothes laid out on his bed for school today. He wanted to be looking stylish to feel better so he had a red skirt and black ruffle tank top, with comfortable bow heels. He loved things with bows. He had cute thigh-high tights with cut out bows up top, too, to match his shoes. He didn’t put on make-up today, aside from his clear gloss for his lips.

Lately his bullies had gotten meaner towards him. He was so tired of being picked on. Harry knew it was because of the now fading bite marks on his neck, because they teased him and called him a faggot, and sometimes a whore. He let them, let Marcus, his regular bully, and his friends push him, tug his dresses, and pull his hair, because if he fought back it’d get worse, and it was already bad enough. They even grabbed his throat once and poked at his bruised mark on his neck and he did not like it but he just went to cry in the bathroom like a loser when they finished taunting him. He wasn’t strong enough to fight back. He hated himself because of that.

He touched his neck and smiled, though. Remembering Louis. Remembering how he had, only two and a half weeks ago, been Harry’s first. Though he hadn’t heard from the vampire since, Harry knew that Louis cared about him, and he would show up when he could. He was probably busy, Harry thought. The vampire left a pretty decent sized mark, the two pricks from his fangs had bruised up during the night when he got dropped off at home. Though it didn’t hurt, surprisingly. Just gave him a pleasant ache and good memories when he rubbed over them.

Last night he had a dream about Louis. The dream was wonderful and everything he could ever imagine. In his dream, Louis picked him up from his house and took him to his place, and made love to him all night. Harry let him bite him and make him a vampire like he was, and they lived together forever. Clichéd, and more like a novel, but it was all he wanted. He felt a connection with Louis and that was why he knew in his heart he would return (even if sometimes he felt like he was forgotten).

He missed Louis terribly. He was the one person to care for Harry other than his family. The vampire left an imprint in his mind and whenever Harry stayed up late, hoping he’d come for him and kiss him, maybe fuck him again, or bite him because that was mind-blowing, or even just be there, he wasn’t there. So most nights he either fucked himself with his fingers or cried himself to sleep.

Taking one last look at himself in his mirror, he grabbed his book bag and was off for school, just catching the bus.

School so far was actually decent. He was having a good day for once and nothing could make him sad. He smiled as he walked the halls with his book-bag over his shoulder to lunch. People looked at him weird, but they usually did. As his school had no dress code, he could wear whatever he wanted. Dresses, skirts, it didn’t matter. He got yelled at by the other students but he was too happy to notice the mocking today.

He grabbed an apple and a sandwich for lunch, and a bottle of juice. He had a candy bar from Halloween he would snack on later. He finished lunch quick, before Marcus and his jerk friends could come in. They always showed up at the worst moments and if it was in public no one said or did anything to help Harry. He had no friends. They all thought he was a weird fag who deserved nothing less, or were too scared to come forward.

The rest of the school day passed by easy, and Harry couldn’t wait to go home. His mom was gone for the night working and he had the house to his self. The only thing he wanted to do was finger himself and pretend it was Louis.

So caught in his thoughts of Louis he didn’t notice until too late that Marcus had turned the corner right by the park before the buses, his three friends smirking by his sides. “Hey there pretty lady,” his bully taunted. He walked forward, Harry was frozen in fear. No one was around but them. He could do anything and no one would care. He tugged Harry’s hair, and Harry felt tears in his eyes. “Aw, is the lady crying?” He laughed, and spat on Harry’s top.

“Hey!” Harry shouted. He got some courage and pushed Marcus.

That was a bad idea. The boy got angry. His eyes darkened and his voice lowered dangerously. “You little fucking faggot.” He grabbed Harry’s shirt, and tore it, ripped it apart. The shirt fell at the shoulder strap, loose, drooping. He pulled another part, the ruffles, and it tore a little hole at Harry’s chest. His friends laughed along with him.

“Please, stop,” he begged, crying. He walked back and his body hit one of the lamp poles outside the school. His throat was burning from the tears falling out of his eyes steadily. He had a good day without Marcus teasing to badly and now it was all going to hell.

Marcus called his friends over. One of them took from their bag a thick rope. “Let’s tie this girly fuck to the pole.” He held Harry when he tried to run, and slapped his face. “Stay on the pole, you fag. ‘s where you belong, innit? A stripper needs its pole.”

They all got their jabs at him, name-calling, slaps to his face, and more rips in his clothes.

Marcus was done tying him up. He grabbed Harry’s leg and grinned as he fondled him upward until he touched his cock, squeezing hard, and it hurt. It was the worst touch Harry had ever gotten from the boy. Harry whined and begged loudly for him not to.

Marcus’s face was turned up in an angry smirk. “I ain’t a fag like you, Styles. No matter how badly you want a cock in your ass. Now shut up.”

The bully grabbed his shoe, took it off, and snapped the heel like it was a twig when in fact it was actually pretty thick, but the boy was strong. Harry’s heart jumped when he did. Marcus threw it to the grass. “Have fun walking home with one shoe, faggot, if you can get outta the rope, that is! ‘Gnight!” He and his friends high-fived each other and left.

It took Harry a long time to loosen the ropes. He grabbed his broken shoe, shaking terribly, and put it in his bag. He had to walk home now. The buses for school were long gone, and he usually would call his mother from his cell phone if any bullying happened but she was working and he felt bad if he called and disturbed her for this stuff again.

He had to walk home with just one shoe and a thin coat. He had no money for transit buses. It would take an hour at least to get home, and it was already starting to get dark.

He sighed shakily and wiped his tears, and started walking. He hated his life.

When he got about halfway home, he got into a scary part of the city that he never had to go in before, always had the safety of buses or car. He was freezing, and his foot was cut at the bottom and sore. He was limping and he just wanted to be home.

“Hey pretty, lookin’ for a good time?”

Harry shook his head at the man by the alleyway, and kept going towards the gas station right around the corner, a bit faster this time. His heart raced and his stomach dropped. Just a little further and he would be where other people were in the safety of the light.

“Don’t run away when I’m talking to you!” he shouted, and Harry was grabbed around his waist. The man pressed his nose to Harry’s neck while Harry thrashed. “Smell good, doll. C’mon, I’ll give you a few bucks for a fuck. You look like you need it.”

“Lemme go!” The man gripped him so hard in his hips Harry cried out in pain. “Let. Me. Go!!”

“Shut up or I’ll put something in your mouth to make you!” the stranger hissed.

Harry screamed so loud his throat was on fire. The man shoved his fingers in Harry’s mouth, choking him. He felt hot tears down his face. All he could do was shake as the man fondled him all over, his fingers dug into his sides, and he smelt bad, and Harry just wanted Louis instead. He didn’t want this smelly man to touch him when he belonged to another.

He prayed for somebody to save him.

“No one’s gonna hear you, pretty boy. It’s just you and me out in the dark, and I’m gonna take—guhh!”

The fingers in Harry’s mouth were torn out and the hands on his waist were gone. Harry’s legs gave out without the support and he toppled to the hard ground, grunting. He fell partly on his bag, but his knees scraped and his hands got cut up. Harry knew someone had saved him from that bad man, taken him from Harry’s arms so quick if he had blinked it would’ve been done, but who? He saw and heard nothing. Was it an angel?

He rose to his feet slowly and listened. He heard weird sounds he couldn’t describe, but saw no one. He couldn’t see much in the darkness, and with the only light a block away Harry had to squint to find his savior. “Hello?” he called out hesitantly. “Who’s there?”

His body was suddenly being lifted into sturdy arms bridal style. He screamed again, batting at the new kidnaper’s chest hard, but then he heard it.

“Harry, it’s okay.”

Hearing that lovely voice Harry had hoped to hear since Halloween was more than anything he’d ever asked for. Harry gave the happiest sounding sob ever, and he curled into Louis’ chest. His fingers found his cotton shirt and he clung to it like he was dying, and pressed his cheek to the strong body, trembling all over, heart pounding. He inhaled and cried again, wheezing almost with joy. It was Louis. His Louis had saved him and came back for him at last.

Louis kissed over his forehead, Harry chasing the softness, lifting his head just so. It felt so good to be touched like that again. Louis arms held under Harry’s back and knees, comfortably pressing Harry closer to his body. He couldn’t help but sob again, everything made his head hurt and his stomach clench and his heart race. He was just so happy Louis was here.

“I’ve got you, angel, shhh. Don’t cry anymore, I have you now. Let’s go get you cleaned up and warm.”

The journey like last time in Louis’ arms was fast. No wonder he didn’t see what happened to that man. He couldn’t with the speed Louis traveled at.

Harry recalled his arms around him. His words, sharp as knives in his ears. ‘Pretty boy’ he had said. Harry whined. Oh god, he was almost raped. He closed his eyes, trying not to see it. But that made it worse. He saw it more clearly. Felt it more like it was happening again. He couldn’t get his voice out of his head even when he grit his teeth and tried so hard to. Couldn’t get the taste of his nasty fingers out of his mouth.

There was cold as his coat was taken off, and then warmth surrounding his shoulders, the fast temperature change shocking him. Harry opened his eyes, and saw a bright blue blanket covering him. They were inside the house, Louis’ house. It was quiet and warm. And the light from the lamp in the corner kept Harry feeling safe. Louis would keep him safe, he knew he would.

Louis set him down on the sofa, adjusting the blanket, rubbing his hands up and down his arms to keep him warm. Harry glanced at his lap, blushing at the vampire’s fuss over him.

“I’ll be right back, love.” Louis swept some hair from Harry’s face and smiled as he turned away.

Harry lay back, relaxing in the comfort of a soft couch and blanket. He didn’t notice his bag was off his shoulders until then, and he looked around to see it on the floor, with his shoes. His foot tingled and his hands were scraped but not bleeding like his foot. He was cold though and just wanted Louis to hug him. Maybe kiss him more, but not just his cheek or forehead, but his lips.

"I've made some cocoa for you,” Louis announced as he came back from the adjacent room, handing Harry a coffee mug that smelled of chocolate. It made his hands tingle from the heat. “I don’t have much for food here, but this was here and it’s still good. It’ll keep you warm for a little while.”

After taking a few sips, and sighing at the lovely warmth on his throat, Harry set the mug down at the little table in front of him. Then he just looked at Louis, because he needed to really see him again, noticing Louis was doing the same.

Harry realized his imagination did not do him justice. Louis was something sent from heaven, only darker, in his black jeans and black cotton T. His fangs just peeked from his little lips. His eyes were still the glowing blue. Harry remembered the feeling of his hands on and in his body, and he remembered the feeling of his teeth on his skin, the feel of them drawing blood. Those feelings had been all Harry dreamt of and recalled for the last weeks. That, and the way Louis looked at him, like he was special.

“You’re so beautiful, Harry.”

Shaking his head, Harry wiped his face of the nasty tears. Right now, he knew Louis was lying to make him feel better. “N-no ‘m not. I’m gross an-and I feel—I feel v-violated.” He sobbed dryly, feeling the touch of the stranger all over again like it was haunting him (would he always feel that?).

The vampire hoisted him up to sit on his lap, Harry allowing himself to be moved like a ragdoll, still crying. Louis discarded the blanket from his shoulders. Harry’s legs were long on the sofa, his skirt-clad ass sat on his thighs. He placed his hand at the back of Harry’s head, weaving his fingers in Harry’s thick hair, pressing him down to the spot between his neck and shoulder, shushing him, comforting while Harry’s eyes burned hot. “Let it out now, love, it’s all right. You can cry all you want.”

The blue eyed creature didn’t know how much Harry had longed to be held by him, and even if it wasn’t the way he wanted to be held, crying in his arms instead of being fucked in them, it was more comforting than curling in his bed and pretending it was him. This was real, and Harry never wanted to let him go. So Harry gripped his hands around Louis’ shoulders and cried until he felt exhausted enough to stop.

Louis rocked them, humming, the hand not in his hair holding him at his middle back, steady. A moment later, Louis said, “Angel, we should get you in a bath. I need to clean your foot before it gets infected. And you should get warm, you’re still freezing cold.”

But before Louis led him there, he pulled Harry’s back from his neck, and held his cheeks in his two hands, cupping them, caressing with his fingers. Harry’s eyes fluttered at the soft cool touch. He saw the affection in his eyes and he gave a choked moan when Louis’ thumb ran over his bottom lip. The vampire licked over his own lips, and then he was pressing soft kisses to Harry’s face, over his eyelids, his cheeks, his nose. Almost teasingly, over his chin, grazing Harry’s mouth. Finally he went where Harry wanted him most, but it was just a peck. Still Harry felt it all the way to his toes.

Louis sighed on his mouth, “I’ve waited too long to kiss you.”

Harry silently agreed. He pressed their mouths together once again, and it was slow and sweet, no tongue, just wet lips sliding, Harry breathing evenly with each touch. Intimate and on the verge of arousing. Louis’s hands went down his throat, and they touched over _his_ mark on Harry’s neck, making him jump.

“Bath now,” Louis said with a rough voice, like he’d forgotten, dropping his hands away. He sounded sad just as much as he looked it. Harry giggled at his expression.

Louis smiled, crinkled eyes. “What’s funny?”

“You.”

“How so?”

Harry shrugged. He shivered, feeling the cold against his bare arms and barely covered legs. His foot throbbed again, reminding him of the small wound.

Louis stopped smiling and stood with Harry still in his arms. Harry just went with it, never wanting to leave his arms. They went down the same hallway they went before, but to a different room, the [bathroom](http://www.bathroomblogs.com/wp-content/uploads/best-master-bathroom-remodel-ideas.jpg). It was a lovely room, an elegant feel to it, with white cream walls. A long double-sink marble countertop had many drawers and a giant mirror that reached the ceiling was on the right, and it held two small lamps in each top corner. In the far left corner was a shower with glass walls, and directly in front of him beside the shower was the tub, surrounded in more beautiful marble. A small square window dressed with dark black curtains to block out the light was above it (though now it was late and there would be no light to block).

“Louis.”

“Yes, Harry?”

“Does the sun hurt you?”

Louis paused, and sat him between the sinks on the countertop. He smiled, crinkles at his eyes again, and brushed some hair behind Harry’s ear. “Yes, it does.”

“Will it kill you, if you go in it?”

He shook his head. “Not immediately, no. But if I stay in direct sunlight for too long I will burn and ultimately I will catch fire.”

Harry gasped. That sounded terrible.

Louis left him sitting there, feet dangling, as he started the faucets to fill the tub. The sound of the running water calmed Harry. Louis turned to him, and kissed him softly. “Let’s get you undressed,” he whispered.

Harry cheeks were red as he was stripped of his clothes, Louis standing between his legs. Louis first took off his torn-up top, and Harry shivered at the cold, nipples hardening. Slowly, he rolled his stockings one at a time down his lean legs, setting them aside in a pile. He knelt down and kissed the ankle of his cut foot. Harry wondered how he resisted the blood. Louis reached to slip Harry’s skirt off, telling him to lift his bum. As it fell down to the floor Louis’ breath hitched.

“Oh, darling. Your panties are so pretty on you.” He touched Harry’s hip with his hand, and just stared at his cock hidden in the black lace unabashedly.

Harry tried not to squirm. Louis had seen him naked once, and in panties before. He didn’t have to be embarrassed, he told himself. “Um. They’re one of my favorites. ‘Cause they…have a butterfly at the back.”

Louis’ blue eyes flashed brightly. “Hmm. Can I see?”

Harry shyly nodded. He was lifted up by his waist, and Louis maneuvered Harry to turn around and sit on his knees upon the marble countertop. Louis growled at the site of his bum presented before his face. Harry whined, clenching fists at his sides when he felt the hand at his waist move to cup his butt cheeks.

“I love this part, right here,” Louis moaned, poking with a finger at the small pinky-sized hole of the butterfly’s spread bottom wings. “If I spread you just so, I can see your pink hole.” He pulled a little, stretching Harry’s cheeks open. “Ah, so gorgeous.”

Harry pushed back and pressed his forehead to the cool mirror. He could see Louis behind him, and it was so hot. He was naked and Louis was right there, staring at his ass. He was instantly hot all over. He wanted Louis’ finger in him, it was right there, he could do it so easily. “Please. Inside.”

“Shhh. Play later. Bath now.” He patted his butt in apology.

Harry huffed. He hated the teasing, even if it sometimes got him hotter.

Louis chuckled. “Sorry, angel. You’re foot needs care before your cock.”

Louis tugged his panties down, careful to not tear them, and kissed one of Harry’s bare cheeks. “So pretty. I wish I could just fuck you now,” he murmured.

Harry made no comment on how Louis totally could, because he knew he’d be denied again.

There was the sound of running water being cut off. Harry was lifted up suddenly, gasping in surprise, and he was sat in the water right after. It was so warm, surrounding his sore tired body. His cock was still hard but he forgot about it as his foot protested when it touched the water. He winced and gave begging eyes to the vampire standing above him, asking for help.

Louis smiled warmly. He went in one of the drawers and pulled a red box out, a first aid kit. Louis shrugged when Harry asked where he got it. “The previous owner of the house left a lot of things here before I moved in. An older gentleman and his wife, they passed away.” He explained.

He took a towel from a rack on the wall, and put it on the side of the tub. He reached in the water and pulled out Harry’s foot to set it on the towel, and he dried it carefully, kneeling outside the bathtub. Harry sniffled, it hurt a bit.

“Shh, it’ll take just a minute.” Louis grabbed a bandage, the waterproof kind, and after putting on some antiseptic spray, which Harry jumped at, he wrapped his hurt injured foot up and kissed it twice. Then he placed it in the water again. “There. You’re okay now, aren’t you, babes?” he cooed. Harry nodded. “Good lad.”

Louis grabbed a little white bowl from seemingly out of nowhere and collected some water, and tipped it over Harry’s head, cupping a hand over his eyes. He did that a couple times until his hair was totally wet. “I’m gonna get you all clean and pretty,” he said, smiling. “You’re such a pretty boy, you deserve the best, I think, and a bit of pampering.”

Harry smiled, cheeks hot. “Thank you…”

Louis grinned wide and kissed his cheek. “You’re so sweet. I’ve got some sweet shampoo for you, too.” He reached under the sink and grabbed two bottles, both pink. He opened one and let Harry sniff it, and he ‘ooh’ed at the sweet smell. Louis gathered some in his hand and began to lather it into Harry’s hair, massaging it in. Harry hummed and closed his eyes. “Such an adorable boy I’ve got.”

Harry’s eyes fluttered at that. Louis called him his boy, basically.

Louis shampooed and conditioned his hair. It was long enough to play with and Louis liked running his fingers in it, hearing Harry’s happy puffs of air and seeing his content smile. Harry was so beautiful and sweet and Louis only wanted to make him happy and give him everything. He felt that need in his soul to do anything for Harry, give him love, praise, pleasure. He was his one and only and he would make that known tonight.

“Do you feel a bit better now, love?” Louis asked after he’d finished Harry’s hair. It was silky soft now.

Harry nodded. His foot felt better. He felt pampered. Cared for. It was nice.

Then he thought of why he needed this, thought of Marcus, who daily abused him emotionally and physically, and of that groping man that almost raped him if not for Louis, and he shook his head once. No, he wasn’t okay.

His hands tightened on his thighs under the water, and he shook, belly aching. He started to silently cry.

Louis made a sound like a whine. Seeing Harry so upset was horrible. “Angel, please don’t cry. I won’t let anyone hurt you anymore, I promise, and I keep my promises, yeah?” His hand cupped Harry’s cheek and his thumb stroked along his skin. Harry watched him with watery eyes, shaking despite the warmth around him. “Please don’t cry,” he softly begged.

Louis leaned in and kissed his cheeks. He breathed against it, and gave a lingering kiss, mouth moving on his skin and he spoke, “How bout I make you feel good? Would you like that, Harry? To feel good?”

Harry’s tears dried quick. His hips stuttered in the water as he gave out a long moan, like a cat meowing. He wanted that, he wanted that very badly. “Yes, please. Wana feel good.”

Louis grinned. His hand crept into the water, and Harry watched with hooded eyes as Louis traced his fingers just around his cock. Tickling him, teasing it to full hardness. The bath water was warm, Louis was looking at him intensely like he was so special. His elegant fingers making him feel good was more than wonderful. Harry felt warm and tingly all over.

His fingers wrapped around him and tugged slowly, tight around Harry’s cock. “Can I bite your pretty nipples?” Louis asked, twisting his fist just at the head of Harry’s cock to make him gasp.

“Yeah…please…” he panted, head leaning back. He pushed his hips up to feel more of his hand, and his chest out for Louis to do as he pleased with him.

Louis got hard at that sight. Harry showing himself off like that shamelessly. “You’re all mine, aren’t you, Harry? My pretty angel. To play with and fuck.” He leaned in to lick at Harry’s chest, up to his neck. He kissed the fading marks, Harry moaning. “I love the sounds you make. I’ll have to bite you again, mark you as mine. No one touches you but me.” He bit harshly at Harry’s pebbled nubs and tugged, kissed to soothe, and repeated until Harry was left just twisting in the water, overwhelmed.

“You want to cum now?” Harry moaned out ‘yes’ and looked at Louis, begging. “Oh, how I love your green eyes, you look so pretty right now.”

Harry couldn’t handle all the sweet words, how much Louis loved this and that of Harry, as he played with him, brought him closer to the top where he would fall into a wonderful abyss. It was all so good and bright and like fireworks inside and behind his eyes. “Please,” he all but whispered for the release he’d waited many days for.

“Cum for me, Harry. Cum.”

Harry did, and water splashed over the edge as he did, thighs shaking. Louis let his cock free a moment later. Harry felt like jell-o in the water, and he closed his eyes for a second, nerves electric all over, and opened them when he felt a cloth slide over his cock. He grit his teeth and hissed at Louis.

Louis just smiled. “Let’s get you out now before you get dirty again.”

He lifted Harry up, and set him on the counter-top on a towel. Harry wanted Louis to hold and carry him everywhere, his hands were strong and he lifted him as if he were a feather. He dried Harry all over, first his hair, though. Getting each bundle between the towel and rubbing, humming as he did. His voice was soft and melodic and Harry swore he felt like a child or something, but it was nice. Once he finished with Harry's hair, he did his body. Harry protested for half a second before Louis shut him up with a kiss.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie."

Rubbing the soft fluffy towel over his legs, and his arms, gentle on his feet, Louis got all the parts of him dry. The towel felt wonderful. His body felt light and the towel was like a cloud, like he was floating upon it. Louis had him stand up to dry his bum and privates carefully, and Harry was so deep into the loving care he let out an unmanly yelp when Louis fondled his balls. He was still sensitive from cumming a minute ago.

Louis kissed him again. “Shh. I’ve got you. I’ll take good care of you, Harry, don’t worry.”

And yeah, Harry believed he would.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets spanked and fingered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I want to thank all of you guys reading and leaving nice comments and kudos, and I just want to say I hope you all have a wonderful New Year!! :D
> 
> Here is a second chapter, please enjoy the smut(fluff)!

Louis carried him to the bedroom, Harry practically goo in his strong arms. His body was a bit chilly but as soon as he was laid down, very carefully onto the soft sheets, he was warm in and out just thinking of what was to come. All his wildest dreams couldn’t come any truer tonight.

Louis stood beside the bed. Harry was totally naked and his cock was hardening up on his belly as Louis just glanced him over. He was towering off to the side, powerful and domineering. Harry felt small with him there in the best way, and a deep blush rose to his cheeks. It was the same as before, even better than to be honest, to be here in this bedroom where Harry had the best night of his life. To be with Louis again.

Harry was sure of his feelings for the vampire now (had been for a little while really). He didn’t care that he’d only spent one night with him. He didn’t care that he was a vampire, and had bitten Harry and drank his blood. It sounded disgusting but the exhilaration from that was amazing. Louis took such good care of him, he protected Harry from danger, from other hurtful people. He took care of his injured foot, bathed him and gave him loving hugs and kisses. It seemed to the human, in some form or shape, that Louis did love Harry. They fit together so good last time, and in Louis’ arms, though it seemed silly and cheesy, but felt realer than anything he’d ever felt, Harry was more than complete.

In his soul and heart, Harry believed and knew that Louis was meant for him. That they were meant for each other.

“Lay back, love, I want to open you up.” Louis tore off his shirt and pants, and Harry was left to just stare at his muscled chest. He, like Louis did him, ranked his eyes over his body, over his muscled chest, down to where he wore black boxers. Harry noticed they were silk just like the bed sheets. His hard cock was outlined in the soft material and Harry’s hole clenched, remembering how it felt inside of him. “Harry, lay back,” Louis repeated, and he gave him a cocky smirk.

“Uh, oh yeah…sorry.” Harry moved up on the bed until his head hit the pillows. He smiled at Louis, and Louis grinned for a split second before he moved to settle between Harry’s legs, to stare right at his cock hard and curved upwards on his belly.

“Hmm…” His face seemed contemplative. Suddenly, he made a swirling motion with his fingers. “Flip on your back, angel. I want to see your pretty ass while I finger you.” He said matter-of-factly.

Harry moaned, “yeah.” On his belly, he pushed his ass back for Louis, and whined when the vampire slapped his cheeks. The sting from his mildly cold hand felt good on his sensitive skin. “Oh, god, please!”

“Can I spank you, baby? Spank your pretty bottom until it glows red?”

Harry breathed into his crossed arms. He tightened his bum cheeks together and raised his hips. That sounded so good. “Uh-huh…”

“I can’t hear you, lift your head up and say that again…”

Harry did as told to. “Please, spank me, Louis!” Harry moaned, giving the vampire what he wanted to hear. It felt so obscene and embarrassing to say that, his body loved it.

Louis lay a hard slap to each cheek quick as lightning in response, and Harry hissed through his teeth, tensing up. It stung, but then came the heat, and that was what he loved. His body melted for a second to the silk sheets until Louis touched his lower back, and asked, “You good, love? Can you take more?”

“Yeah, ‘s good,” he sighed, like he was given a refreshing glass of water.

Louis chuckled, and kissed over where he hit. “That’s good then.” He made-out with Harry’s ass for a while (and yes, that was exactly what he did, he kissed and licked it, and sucked between his crack, ignoring his hole, however, but still, it was like an ass make-out) and even got close to biting through skin, if he didn’t know what he was doing, which he did obviously. Louis seemed to be an expert in ass biting.

Harry whined, “Louis…” he was getting impatient.

Louis gave one more kiss, and his mouth was gone. Seconds later, his hand was railing down spank after spank, until Harry lost count at 5 and just lay there taking them. “Uh-uh” was all he said, as well as some grunts and groans. His stomach to the sheets, on his knees, and his ass up and receiving stinging hits, and they were decent hits, too.

“Last three, baby, you can do it. Fuck, I wish you could see your ass, and your cock is leaking so much. Your so dirty, my dirty little angel.”

He glanced under himself, curious as to what he looked like, and Harry could see his cock, and yes, it had leaked a few splatters of pre-cum onto the sheets, some of the spanks sending it jolting forward to drip. Louis spanked Harry’s left cheek twice, and his right got a hard slap that sounded through the room, the hardest of all. Harry let out a loud yowl at that one, and started to cry. Or was he already crying? He wasn’t sure on that.

Louis began rubbing both cheeks gently afterwards, sending flashes of cold-to-hot on his abused skin. He rubbed his hands down his thighs, too, humming and cooing while Harry still let out his cries from his spanking. “So pretty, your ass all red and shiny and wonderful. And you have such pretty pale shaven legs. You’re beautiful, Harry. All mine, too.” He grabbed a handful of Harry’s cheek meat and asked in a low heated tone, “You’re ass, it’s mine, isn’t it?”

Harry was sobbing but he shoved his ass back for more. “Yes, yours, it’s yours, Lou. More, please, anything,” he begged. His skin was tingly all over. His ass throbbed, his hole clenched and unclenched to the beat of his heart, which was beating so loudly in his ears, causing a fuzziness to his vision. His cock was so hard he bet if it was touched he’d spurt so much cum. Just with some spankings and he was jelly under Louis’ hands.

“Shhh. Take a slow breath, gorgeous. I’m gonna get my fingers all wet to go in your tight hole. Fuck you good and slow with them, too.”

Harry sobbed. “Anything, Lou-ee!” He wiggled his ass, and his cock dripped onto the sheets some more.

A cold wet nudge against his rim was all he got and then Louis finger was inside of him, lubed well. It moved slowly deeper, tugging his walls as it inched, circling around like Louis was feeling all over his insides. It was too intimate and Harry cried again, he was so happy and felt so good. This was his dreams turned real. Louis’ finger was in his ass again and it wasn’t a fantasy.

“You’re so loose, Harry. Did you finger yourself a lot, hm?” He slipped his finger out and a second one came back with the first, both curving up and yanking on his rim.

“Ah—yes! All the time!”

“Did you think of me, dirty boy? While you fucked yourself?”

“Every night, thought of you,” he panted.

Louis kissed at his lower back and shoved a third finger inside quick, and it fit so well, not too tight but just enough for Harry to feel so much, a perfect stretch. Louis nicked his prostate and Harry moaned obscenely and pushed back for more, “right there,” he gasped.

Louis ignored his words, and suddenly Harry’s cock was in a tight grip and being tugged. He screamed at the scorching touch, but his voice caught halfway and he just shoved his face into the pillow, overstimulated. “Too much,” he sobbed. “I-I can’t…please…” His thighs shook and he felt a heat building higher.

Louis was relentless in his touches, fingers fucking deep and hard, never leaving his hole, luckily not touching his spot or he’d have cum and it would probably hurt. His hand moved loosely down Harry’s cock like he was milking him. Harry was climbing higher into the clouds, and the climb was borderline good and bad.

“You can take it, angel, I know you can, such a good boy I have.” He kissed over his lower back dimples again, and his fangs nibbled and bit. He wanted to taste more than skin but that would have to wait a little longer.

“Good boy, ‘m good?” Harry asked, feeling a cloudiness overcome him like a warm hug.

“Yeah, so good for me. You want to cum again?”

Harry hiccupped through his dry tears. His eyes were burning wetly, his skin felt damp and hot, and his cheeks were on fire. His throat was a bit soar when he said, “N-no, please. Wana wait.” He didn’t want to cum so soon, he wanted that when Louis was inside of him. When Louis took his blood again.

“Okay, sweet boy.”

With that, Louis’ hand pulled off his cock, and his fingers slipped messily out of Harry’s hole, lube following to gather and slip down his hot skin to make him sticky. Louis helped him turn onto his back, Harry’s limbs sort of floppy, and climbed over him, on his hands and knees around Harry. This was a familiar position to Harry, it occurred in his dreams a lot. He loved it so much, felt small and lovely under Louis’ shining blue eyes. Under his strong body, where his cock pressed against Louis’ stomach. He felt so electric and bright and wonderful. Louis was so sexy, and something different and amazing. Harry felt so lucky to be with him like this.

Louis kissed and wiped over his face, clearing it off the tears leftover on his cheeks. “’m going to fuck you nice and slow soon enough,” he said, “Show you what you mean to me. You want that, don’t you, angel?”

“Yeah…” Harry moaned, and pressed himself upwards, his cock wanting attention again. He really wanted that. Wanted Louis to show him everything.

He humped against his muscles, it wasn’t too much pressure to hurt like before when Louis gripped him. Slowly and steadily, his hips moved up and down, Louis letting him use his body, just watching as Harry got sparks of pleasure with his humps on his stomach, got it wet with precum. He was so messy.

“You got too hard, baby?” Louis cooed. Harry hummed. “I made you a bit too happy, huh?” His fingers played through some sweaty strands on Harry’s face, fixing them back into the curly head of hair.

Harry giggled. “Like you making me happy.”

Louis smiled. “I like it as well.”

He kissed his lips quick and went to Harry’s neck to bite. He licked over the same mark he left last time, the one that Harry got teased at school for having, for being a whore. When Louis touched him like that right there, it was like that spot bloomed a bright like of pleasure that spread over his whole self. He followed the light, and with that light he was brought somewhere different, not like when he dropped but like he was taken to another place with Louis. Harry’s lashes fluttered and he “oh”ed, feeling something heavy drop in his belly to settle nicely, warmly.

Louis lifted his head and smiled, and nibbled on his ear, breathed against it, “I want to bite over that spot again and make you mine for real.”

Harry’s breath hitched and he let out a long loud moan. He wanted Louis to own him, mark him, fuck him. There was that urge in him to do whatever Louis wanted. “Want that, please. Mark me, bite me.”

Louis growled. His eyes flashed that bright blue again, and Harry had a brief second to wonder why they did that before Louis was gently cupping his chin to push his face to the side in order to get to his neck. He began suckling over it, and Harry actually whimpered it was so intense. Who knew a vampire hicky could feel this good. Louis growled, “Fuck yes, I’m marking you mine tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote this to have more vampire smut and it turned into fluff yet again with plot. My brain doesn't obey me.


	3. Baby, I'm Perfect For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis teases Harry, fucks him, and bites him. They have a serious talk after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! Welcome to chapter three!! :) Basically more porn with cuteness, and I've got a little bit of plot stuffs too! (tbh I forgot I partially wrote this chapter and yeah it was sitting in my computer for a while...oh well...)
> 
> I want to thank everyone for there wonderful kudos and comments, bookmarks also! It makes me soo SOOO SUPER HAPPY! :D OKAY ENJOY PLEASE!

The room was sweltering hot and Harry was drowning pleasantly in it. He liked the temperature, he liked how his sweat rolled over his hot skin to tickle and tease. Like Louis wasn’t doing enough of that already, though, but he liked the teasing mostly.

The vampire was hovering over him, sucking his neck like he was trying to permanently bruise Harry’s skin, while Harry’ breathed heavily below, squirming as he sucked, his erection rock hard on his belly. His balls were heavy and aching and he wanted release at the same time he didn’t want this to end anytime soon.

“L-louis—”

“Yes, my love?”

Harry whined at that. “Please don’t-ah!-don’t stop,” he breathed.

“Never,” Louis kissed his ear, and went on suckling his neck again.

He was suffocating beneath Louis, being played with in all the right places. His hands were tight on the vampire’s back, nails scratching for friction. Whenever his nails dug too deep, Louis hissed out and shivered, and nipped harshly at Harry’s collarbone and it was great.

When Harry was about to put his hands away from the smooth strong back, Louis spoke. “Keep doing that, love, feels so good. You make me feel so good.”

So Harry scratched a lot to make that happen, to make Louis feel good, because somewhere in him it felt like that was a big accomplishment to do that.

One of Louis’ hands traveled to Harry’s chest, tweaking a nipple idly, leaving him supporting himself with one hand and he didn’t even move a muscle. He still kept kissing and biting and paying so much attention to Harry’s neck. He was so strong to be able to do that with one hand. Harry’s hole throbbed in time with his cock, it was such a wonderful display of strength. He pictured Louis holding him up, fucking him deep, hands gripping Harry’s bottom.

Louis twisted his nipple hard, and Harry turned his head into the pillow with the lovely sting, leaving his neck more open for kisses, which he was awarded with.

“Such pretty nipples,” Louis cooed into his neck, licking. Harry’s neck was soaked wet with spit but he didn’t care, continuing to pant sideways into the pillow. “I love them, but I love your neck more. I can feel your pulse and smell your blood. You smell sinfully sweet, angel, it’s so lovely. I want to bite you so badly right now.” He bit down into a sensitive spot on his neck, and Harry keened, pressing up, wanting that bite. The feeling of his fangs pushing against skin, ready to break open.

“Please,” he practically sighed. “Please bite me.” He looked over at Louis with wide green eyes.

All he wanted then was Louis’ fangs deep in him, his blood coursing out for him to lap up the hot blood. He wanted that wonderful feeling of everything being taken away with Louis’ mouth, the tugging of each suck taking something and yet giving him everything bright and blissful.

“Not yet.”

Harry tried to open his legs, but Louis’ own were on either side of Harry’s and he wasn’t budging. He was trapping them closed when all Harry wanted right then was Louis inside him if he couldn’t have the bite. “Please, Louis. Please fuck me,” he sobbed.

“Not yet, love. I’m going to worship you all over again.”

“Please!” he practically screamed. His throat was getting sore from crying and whining. “Anything, please.”

Louis tutted. He pulled away from Harry’s neck and sat off to the side on his knees, his cock was so clear in his underwear just looking at it for more than a second had Harry’s heart racing merely thinking of it in his mouth, or better yet in his ass.

Now that Louis wasn’t trapping his legs in, Harry took his chance. He was so horny he felt like he was an animal in heat. He lifted his legs up, hands under his knees, and gave Louis a begging look.

Louis smirked and glanced him over hotly. He shook his head. “You beg nicely, love, but not yet.”

Harry’s legs fell down hard and he wanted to tear his hair all out. He was tired of hearing ‘not yet’. He was tired of waiting when he’d waited long enough. “Louis, please, I-I can’t—if you don’t want to I—I’ll leave but—it’s—just please _fuck me_!” He cried out, frustrated to the edge.

Louis cooed and climbed over him again. He licked up Harry’s chest, kissing each rosy perked nipple, and got to his mouth to lick into the hotness for a second, Harry just letting him. He pulled Harry up, turning them around so Harry sat his butt right on Louis’ stomach. The boy looked down at him, shaky and teary eyed. So beautiful. Long and lean, and perfect.

“I love teasing you, angel. I’m sorry if I took it too far,” he apologized, cupping his cheek. “I just wanted to wait to bite you until we were joined together.”

Harry hiccuped and wiped at his eyes, then rested his hands on Louis’ chest. That was actually really sweet of him to think of that. Harry was so lucky. Looking down at him, he couldn’t help his blushing. Louis was so stunning laying under him, powerful even on his back. His eyes were fiercely blue and his strong body did things to Harry. “I-it’s okay.”

Louis hummed, stroking a thumb across Harry’s hot face softly. “You’re so cute. So fragile,” Louis mumbled. Harry looked down at him with wide curious eyes. “I’m so fond of you, Harry. You don’t even know how much, _too_ much, I think.”

Harry blushed. “I like you, too.” He wanted to say love, but he knew how that went if Louis didn’t feel the same.

Louis grinned, eyes crinkling. “That’s good then. If we didn’t like each other, I don’t know how we’d be able to do this.”

Harry giggled. “Yeah.”

“Should I fuck you now, then, sweetheart?”

Harry bounced on Louis, and nodded his head, curls bouncing. He was so excited to finally get fucked by Louis he just said, “Please, please!” over and over again until Louis stopped him with hands on his hips.

“Take my pants off for me, Harry.”

The excitement went away and anticipation took over, hot and heavy in his veins. He crawled backwards to grab the soft silk and slip his fingers under the band, sliding them down until Louis’ cock was freed. He licked it without hesitation and Louis’ hands went into Harry’s hair immediately keeping his lips there.

“Good boy,” Louis growled, tugging Harry further onto his cock.

Harry hummed around the head. He liked being called that. He looked up at Louis and asked with his eyes, and Louis grinned.

“You like that, love? Being good?”

Harry nodded as much as he could sucking cock, spit dripping down his lips.

“So pretty, such a good cock sucker I’ve got here. Your lips were made for it, huh?”

Harry went deeper, took as much as he could. Louis tasted just a bit salty but he liked the heavy weight on his tongue. His hand grabbed the base and his lips met them, and he bobbed his head. Yeah, it wasn’t bad sucking Louis’ cock. He liked his fingers tugging in his hair, too, it made him moan.

“Getting my dick ready for your ass, love, getting it all wet?”

Harry sucked harder, humming and stroking with his fist. Louis’ face was purely exotic, his fangs tight against his lips and his neon blue eyes watching every move Harry made, watching his mouth as it sank on his dick. His hand played down Harry’s face from his hair and cupped his cheek, patting it twice.

“Gonna fuck you now,” he said, and Harry popped off his dick with a wet little noise. Louis grinned. “You want to be on your back or front?”

“Back,” Harry said, and his voice was sore. “Wanna see you.”

Louis kissed him then, searching with his tongue for something delicious in Harry’s mouth, and Harry was tempted to get those sharp teeth on his lips again but Louis was gone and laying Harry down. “Comfortable?”

Harry nodded. He tucked some curls away, and blushed. He’d lost his virginity to Louis already, so why did it feel like this? So much more intimate? Exposed and open and nervous as hell for this, it meant more than the first time because he knew what it was like now. He knew what he wanted more than ever.

Louis seemed to notice his nervousness. He pet his cheek with the backs of his fingers, like petting silk, and looked into his eyes. His blue, very blue eyes looked deep and took Harry’s breath away. “I’ve got you now. You’re mine, yeah?”

Harry nodded once, entranced.

A fond smile from Louis. “Say it, angel. Tell me who you belong to, I want to hear it from your pretty red lips.”

Harry flushed from head to toe. “I’m yours.” He paused, liking the sound of it, and said it again, loudly and proudly, believing it in his soul more than anything that the words were truth. “I’m all yours, Louis.”

Louis kissed him, and agreed with a hum. “That’s right. All mine, and I am yours. Do you understand that?”

Harry frowned. “Um… yes?”

Louis smiled softly. “You will soon enough.” He kissed him once more before Harry could ask what that meant, and got into a position above him. He smirked. “Ready, my love?”

Harry braced his hands on the sheets and took a breath, preparing himself. “Please. Want it.” Tears were in his eyes, because Louis’ cock was right there about to enter him. He didn’t care that he felt like a whore or slut or whatever, this was much more, this was connecting with Louis in stronger ways that felt so good.

Louis grabbed Harry’s thighs, lifted them a bit, and pushed his cock in Harry’s lubed hole. It was magical. Harry gasped and his head went backwards, and Louis’ hair tickled his neck as he kissed around it, his cock settling in Harry.

It was in Harry, finally in him, and nothing was more relieving. This was another level of pleasure, this was so much better than just Louis’ fingers, or Harry’s fingers, this was big thick full cock surrounding him. His walls were clamping down and tightening wonderfully, and Louis hissed out and Harry just looked at him, at the vampire that was taking over Harry’s life. He’d never felt more alive than with the undead, or more loved.

The fucking was fast and hard, and all he’d ever wanted. It was perfect. They were only perfection together. Their bodies rubbed together, hot and sweaty, sending shivers to each other. Louis thrusted in deep and Harry put his fist in his mouth as it rubbed over his prostate, but Louis tore it out with a loud growl and bit his neck in punishment.

“I won’t let you cum if you keep yourself silent. You know I love your sounds, Harry.” Louis spoke like he wasn’t fucking Harry at the speed he was, which was quick.

“Sorry, I’m sorry!” he panted. Harry’s cock was hard but it sprang around with the vampires’ quick fucking, and leaked all over Harry’s stomach, spots of cum everywhere. He felt the hot dripping of them land.

For a few minutes it was just constant in and out, and huffs and puffs of air, and the slick sounds of everything. Louis’ went from staring at Harry’s lips, kissing them, to staring at his neck, and kissing that, and again. Harry was close to crying himself out of tears he was feeling so fantastic.

“Gonna cum soon, love, wana bite you so badly, mark you again. Make sure no one hurts you. Make sure no one comes near you without knowing who you belong to.”

Harry loved the possessiveness. He agreed to that with a loud whine and bared his neck like a bitch dog, and begged, “Bite me bite me bite me” until he felt the sting and life was great, and he was shooting his load all over and soon after Louis finished cumming all inside of Harry, hot and wet and full. Louis licked and slurped at his neck, Harry electric all over, his eyes blurring and his body thumping to his heartbeat. Louis didn’t take much blood this time so it wasn’t as much of a high as before, but it still felt good.

And then Louis did something amazing, and bent Harry’s limp body in half and slurped his ass clean of his own cum. Harry screamed a moan it was so sensitive and sore, and Louis went at it, tonguing his rim open, getting all his own load out. Harry watched with lidded eyes as he wiped his mouth with his hand, and went back to Harry’s neck to get the remaining blood as Harry ran out his high from cumming and the little blood loss. The kitten licks soothed him after the oversensitivity of everything else, and he must’ve said something because Louis was laughing at him.

“You’re so cute, I just want to lock you away and have you all to myself.”

Harry would let him right then.

They laid there for a while, just cuddled close, Harry sweaty and exhausted, and literally drained. His eyelids were as heavy as stones. Louis’ hand was on his back, fingers circling and tracing over his spine, and they left electric imprints on his skin. Harry was tucked under his chin feeling small and wonderful.

All he wanted to do was sleep or keep his eyes closed, and relax with Louis, who he’d been waiting for all this time. He’d waited for that and it was amazing, and so was this, being beside him, his heart was pounding in love.

But he wanted to know things. Like why he was gone so long. Why he didn’t come for Harry sooner. Why he left him in the dark for nearly two weeks after promising to return.

His mind was to curious and it woke him more. “Louis…?” he whispered.

“Yeah, love, what is it?”

“…why did you take so long?”

Louis stopped his fingers and slowly pulled Harry away from him. Seconds later, he sat up, and pulled Harry up with him to sit between his legs, Harry’s head upon his shoulder. He fixed the blanket to cover Harry’s body to keep warm. “That’s a complicated story…” he trailed.

“Please, Louis, I just…I want to know.” His eyes were begging.

Louis smiled. “You deserve to know,” he stated softly. Harry frowned. Louis kissed his forehead and sighed. “Okay. Basically, I had to go see the Elders. They oversee all vampire activity in the world and keep us hidden, protected from being seen or noticed by humans, and from hunters. Hunters are just as you think, they go after vampires and kill us completely, and burn us to ashes so we can’t come back.”

“Hunters?” Harry gasped. People hunted Louis?

“Yes, people hunt us. But the Elders… I had to ask for permission from them.”

“Permission for what?” Harry asked a bit angrily. What was so important that he had to leave Harry all alone for so long in need and want for him? He thought it was obvious that Harry was clingy towards him last time, and he made a promise, and Louis left for something like this?

Louis grabbed for Harry’s hand, kissed it, and looked into his eyes so desperately Harry’s heart got lodged in his throat. “I want you to be my mate.”

“M-mate?” His body was ice, shocked.

“You would be mine forever. I would change you, and we would spend the rest of our lives together, bonded, and connected on so many levels.” He paused, and smiled. The sun shined from him just then and it was blinding. “I love you, Harry.”

And Harry thought he was crazy to love him so soon.

“I love you, too,” Harry whispered after he gathered himself. “But…” he bit his lip.

“But?”

He put it bluntly. “I don’t know if I want to be a vampire like you, Louis. I couldn’t be with my family, my mom or sister. They would before me die, right?” Louis nodded. Harry pictured his mom and sister, and he didn’t want them to age and die while he didn’t at all, while he stayed the same teenager.

“I-I can change them, too, and we can all be together,” Louis pleaded.

“I—”

Louis silenced him with a finger to his lips. His stare was intense, more than when he fucked Harry, and that was saying something. “Harry, before you say no, I want you to think on it, okay? Please?”

Seeing this side of Louis was so different. He was another person, begging Harry for something. So he said he would think it over. “Okay. I’ll think on it, for you.”

“You can have as long as you need, really. I know it’s a big choice to make, you’re lucky you get to make it at all. If you have any questions about anything ask me, I know a lot about my kind.”

Harry shivered at that, suddenly curious about how Louis became who he was today. Then he was distracted by a kiss, and Louis asking, “Do you want to stay the night?”

Even if that question made things a bit weird, Harry still loved Louis, and he wanted to be by his side, and he did not want the night to end. So he said yes to Louis’ sleepover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING!! I LOVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS AND I LOVE YOU SO YEAH BBUHH BYYEE!!


End file.
